


Send and Receive

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Adoribull Holiday Exchange, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Sending Crystals, background adaar/blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: Holiday exchange treat fill. Vignettes involving their sending crystals. Unbeta'd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonicera_caprifolium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonicera_caprifolium/gifts).



\- i -

Dorian moaned, his face flushed with arousal, hair and moustache mussed from the pillow his head rested on. He knelt on his bed, ass in the air with his fingers, liberally coated in oil, working himself open. When one of the sending crystals vibrated, he grabbed it with his free hand to open the connection. Panting, he said, “Oh, amatus, I need your big cock in me right now.”

“Gee, Dorian,” a low, gravelly voice, that was definitely not Bull’s, drawled. “I’m really flattered, but I think Blackwall might have a problem with that.”

“Vishante kaffas!”

 

 

\- ii -

“-mit, Skinner! Give that back!”

A chaotic jumble of sounds that Dorian assumed was the Chargers, drunk off their asses in a tavern somewhere. Were they playing keep-away with the sending crystal? Dorian’s eyes widened in disbelief. Those hare-brained buffoons are treating the greatest thaumaturgical breakthrough as a toy, or a trifling trinket?

He was about to scold them for being so careless and risk breaking it when suddenly there was a large crash, accompanied by a booming ‘A-ha!’

There was a hurried, “The Chief’s over the moons for ya, ‘Vint,” before a muffled, “Final warning, Krem”. Then the sound of the sending crystal being passed between hands before Bull spoke into it.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Dorian.”

“Andraste’s flaming knickers, Bull. What is going on?” Dorian sat heavily in an overstuffed armchair. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

 

 

\- iii -

“Dorian? You okay?” the Bull queried, his voice in a low rumble of a whisper.

The mage rolled onto his side, tucking his legs up, hands cradling the softly glowing crystal. “Shit. Did I wake you?”

“Not really.” A meaningful pause in which Bull could tell his kadan wasn’t buying it, before he amended, “Was almost asleep.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dorian’s subdued reply worried him. He also noticed that he had avoided answering his question, so he repeated it. A lengthy silence ensued, though Bull could tell the connection was still open.

Finally, Dorian said, “I just miss you so much, amatus.”

“Same here, big guy.”


End file.
